The Love in the Sexual Tension
by B22705
Summary: Booth and Brennan on all their sexual tension glory. With a bit of fluff. Two-Shot
1. The soul in the mate

**This is my first try at a Bones FanFiction**

 **This is intended to be a two-shot or maybe it will be longer.**

 **Im mourning the end of the show, although it was perfect.**

 **English is not my first language and I do not have someone to proofread these. So bear with me.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Bones nor any characters from that awesome universe, just love having fun with them_

* * *

 **BRENNAN**

After a long day on the field, Brennan was ready to go home. They were working on a case that required a small road trip and she was ready to open a bottle of wine and maybe work on her novel for a few hours. This is how she relaxed after a day full of murder, writing about solving a murder. She found this "hobby" of hers satisfying; to be able to control the crimes and their solutions, to be able to know who did it from the start, what to look for on a set of remains, the exact particulates that were to be found on a body and where they came from. She specially loved the fact that, in her books, she was able to relate to the other characters almost in a human level. Social interactions did not come easy to Temperance Brennan, but when it came to Kathy she could figure it out, she could create dialogue were Kathy had easy conversations with people, like equals. Sometimes she felt that the constant effort she had to put into this interactions in real life were more exhausting than dealing with death all day. She also felt that maybe, if she was a little bit like Angela, she would make her friends' lives easier.

Booth was driving her home, like usual, and she was not in the mood for small talk, like usual. She always found herself getting into her partner's nerves with her lack of political correctness. Goading Booth was fun, but tonight she was just too exhausted to even try. "Cat got your tongue there, Bones?" Booth asked, throwing her an easy smile before turning his eyes back to the road.

"I don't know what that means. I do not have a cat nor do I desire to have one, Booth. And I certainly wouldn't let one get near my tongue" Booth looked at her almost expecting that answer, but still looking affectionate towards her "It means that you are quiet tonight, Bones, that's all". Brennan remained quiet, pondering how she should answer this. "Oh" was all she said. Booth waited a few minutes, but she could feel he was not happy with her response. "You are not as cold as everyone thinks, Bones.. I know that" Booth added, almost reading her mind "you don't have to try so hard to please everyone all the time, I know you know this, but I also can tell when that big beautiful brain is torturing you, double edged sword that thing of yours.."

Booth already explained the meaning of that last saying he used on a prior ride home. To think about her brain as a sword or a weapon of sorts was empowering, but to find that the weapon was able to hurt her as much as helping others, was painful. All of this was put on pause after her partner's use of the word "beautiful" to refer to her most important feature; that was definitely cause of pride to her. This man was not only her partner, but someone who accepted her for what she was. Yes, he was always trying to help her be more "human" and she appreciated that, but all in all, she knew he understood her logic and calculating ways as more than her being cold. He understood her nature and she was thankful for that, why was so hard for her to express all this feelings to him?

"I hurt Angela's feelings today, I think" Brennan said almost ashamed of herself. She knows her partner esteems her best friend almost as much as she does, and Angela and Booth understand each other on a level that maybe she never would. "I… find it difficult to mold myself into the normal social standards" she looked at him and he was waiting for her to go on, of course, her lack of social skills was not news for him. "I don't know how to show her I empathize with her, even though I do. I don't know how to lie to her to spare her feelings. I don't know how to be a good friend."

"Temperance" her partner said. People rarely used her first name, and she rarely liked it to be used, but when it came to Booth… well, she liked to think it was reserved solely for his use. "Angela knows you ok? She loves you for what you are. Stop that. If you hurt her with what you did, then you can probably make it better in the morning. Now stop thinking about this, and let's just enjoy our ride, ok?" Brennan was not entirely sure he was right, but she relented. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she spoke again. "Booth, I know I don't say it enough but…" "Anytime, Bones.. Anytime" he smiled at her.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

Booth promised he would be there early that morning to pick her up. She was ready when her phone rang announcing his arrival. She grab her things and went downstairs.

Entering his car, she smiled at him "Good morning, Bones. I see you feel better today". She got comfortable, sipping on the coffee he brought her "You were right, Booth. I called Angela yesterday and we are ok now" she said as she placed the cup on the holder "I was honest, and told her I was sorry about my lack of skills at chee chat" booth smiled at her "CHIT chat, Bones.. not chee" he corrected.

She ignored this.

 **BOOTH**

She did not correct him when he called her "Bones" anymore. He calls that progress. What started as a way to irritate her, became a pet name.

After 5 years of riding with his partner, he was starting to believe his car was getting smaller. He knows that is not possible. His partner would say that the idea of his car shrinking was physically impossible or something like that, but that's what it felt like, and he was never wrong when it came to his "feelings". Bones always made their surroundings a bit different, a bit uninteresting. He loved having this moments when was only the two of them, he had this rare glimpses into a more relaxed version of Temperance Brennan. His favorite version of Temperance Brennan. Lately though, it was becoming more and more difficult to control himself around her. Hence the size of the car being a problem.

He was sure he was in love with her, with every unnerving, crazy, smart, intolerant side of her. Her scientific explanations for every single thing he threw her way went from annoying to soothing. He could always count on her to calm him with her facts and tribes mambo jambos, even if he did not understand them sometimes. And he found the way she argued everything he said almost as she was trying to pick a fight with him, for the fun of it. He secretly enjoyed those discussions too much. He also enjoyed the thought of her enjoying them as much as he did.

"I have a date tonight"she said all innocent like. She liked sharing this days. He came to believe that sharing is NOT caring, always. Just like that she killed all the nice thoughts he was having about her. "A date huh? What's this guy's name?" he asked trying to mask whatever it was he was feeling at the moment. "A friend of Angela's, that's why we had that disagreement. She told me I need to spend some time with someone that is alive. And maybe she is right. I go from the lab to my apartment and back again." he stared at her "Well… I'm alive and I spend time with you" he said feeling a bit offended. "Someone who wants to have sex with me, Booth. Not my partner" Well, who could argue with her logic, he thought. Someone who wants to have sex with her, not her partner. "I…. we're here bones, chop chop, we need to solve a murder" he said, making a movement with his hand signaling for her to get out of the car. She did not find this behavior weird, so she just followed him towards the lab.

When they got there, Angela was about to go up the platform "Good morning, sweetie" she said, giving Brennan a hug. "Morning, Booth" she smiled a little bit too much at his expression. "Hi, Angela" he said trying not to sound annoyed. Booth would never get used to see a set of remains on a table like that, the platform was definitely a safe place for him to be next to Brennan. "So, I called Jake yesterday, as you asked, and told him I was willing to have dinner tonight. He's picking me up at 8" Brennan announced while examining the set of remains for their current case. "Great Brennan, I'm glad you decided to follow my advice. Alive time, that's what you need. Maybe it could even be sexy times" Angela said this staring directly at Booth, even muttering the last sentence for effect "Angela, you know how Booth gets with the mention of sex. Let's talk about this later." Brennan finally looked up, oblivious to her partner and best friends staring contest. "Yeah Angela, lets discuss the case yeah? So what do you have so far?"

 **ANGELA**

Sexual tension during a murder investigation, just like on a TV Show. But no, this was too good to be scripted and it was happening right in front of her. It's been happening for the last 5 years and she was used to it. Only that lately, something changed.

She was witness to the several smiles, looks, "guy hugs", flirting… and the foreplay. All that fighting they did, definitely their foreplay. Angela was ready to take it to the next level, even if they were not aware of it yet.

Hopefully Booth will break soon enough.

 **BOOTH**

"Booth?" Brennan called his name. He was taking her home so she could get ready for her date with Jack, Jake, whatever. "A cat ate your tongue?" he smiled "GOT your tongue, Bones. And no. I'm not really a cat person" she joked, she did not catch that. "I asked because you are being quiet"

Booth realized they were at her apartment already. He did not talk to her on the entire ride, that was weird.

"I'm just tired, Bones" he said. He was tired of all this pent up frustration he got from being around her. "and hungry, and thirsty…" They were parked in front of her apartment, she reach out towards his keys and turned the car off. "Come upstairs while I get ready, drink some water and then go home". Booth looked at her, he knew he should just go home and let her get ready for her date, but he didn't want to go back home yet. "Thanks Bones" he smiled at her and follow his partner inside.

When they arrived to her door, she started looking for her keys. She always carried around all her keys together. It could not be possible she was not finding them. "Booth, I can't find my keys" she said after several attempts to look for them in her purse. He had seen her breaking down doors before, so Booth took a credit card from his wallet. "This time we are doing this my way". They were almost touching and every time he spoke he could see her staring at his lips. This was driving him crazy. He was not trying to open anything, he was too focused on her eyes on his mouth. "Booth" she called his attention "the door…?" "yeah, yeah right.." he responded and after a few tries, they were in.

She gave him a glass of water and told him to make himself at home. "Don't leave yet, let's go together" and at this point he wanted to see her all dress up, even if it wasn't for him. "Ok" he said and she presented him with a remote. "You got a TV?" he asked while she directed herself to her bedroom "Yeah, Booth. You've been telling me for years I need to watch more TV. I find the History Channel and Discovery Channel fascinating even if sometimes they talk about aliens a little bit too much. There are some interesting documentaries on this channel MTV? I don't know why it is called like a Music Channel, it rarely shows any music..." she continued talking from her bedroom, with the door closed. He was not listening anymore. He was focusing hard on naming all the different disciples he could remember to not imagine his partner undress on the next room. "Yeah yeah, documentaries, music channel" he said knowing he was not making sense while whispering "Peter, Andrew, Judas, John, Philip…"

 **BRENNAN**

When she came out, Brennan could see she made the right choice. She was wearing the dress he picked for her all those years ago, in Vegas. The dress fit perfectly. "Like a glove" her partner would say, even though she did not understand what it meant. Phalanges were not sexy, specially while wearing gloves. "Do I look OK?" she asked adjusting her dress just a bit. "You look.. Bones.. yes… you look ok" she smiled at that. She walked towards him, grab his empty glass and was taking it to the kitchen when he softly grabbed her arm and stopped her.

 **BOOTH**

The tag from the dress was sticking out and he decided it was definitely his duty as a partner to help her, it had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to touch her so badly. Without saying a word, he extended his arm enough to take the tag and put it inside the dress. When he touched her neck, he could feel goosebumps trailing his finger. If they weren't so silent, he was sure he wouldn't be able to listen to her heartbeats and her breath getting caught on her throat.

Brennan was stunning, and right there, reacting to the smallest of touches like that, she was perfect. She turned to him, her eyes were looking for something and apparently she found what she was looking for, because while holding his eyes she closed the space between them.

* * *

 **Please review so I can continue ;)**


	2. The Clown in the Lab

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones nor any characters from that awesome universe, just love having fun with them**

* * *

 _Brennan was stunning, and right there, reacting to the smallest of touches like that. She was perfect. She turned to him, her eyes were looking for something and apparently she found what she was looking for, while holding his eyes as not to scare him, she closed the space between them._

For Brennan, kissing Booth was like home. For Booth, it was heaven.

Their lips moved together for a while, getting to know each other and when she felt his tongue Brennan automatically opened her lips. Her hands went straight to his hair; his hand was on hers too, while the other was on her hips, bringing her closer to him. _She's not pushing me away._

Booth's thoughts were giving him more courage. For the first time they appeared to be on the same page. For the first time their timing was right.

The familiar ring of Booth's phone interrupted the partners, without them actually pulling away.

"Ignore that" he said, his lips still on hers.

The ringing came to a stop, only for Brennan's phone to start. She pulled away slowly just when Booth's started ringing again. They knew that, every time this happened, it was about a case.

"We have to answer Booth, it might be important" Said Brennan. They both very reluctantly took their phones out.

"Booth"

"Brennan"

While listening to the callers, the partners could feel the change in their relationship. Their eyes never left each other's, not during the call nor when they hung up.

"I have to go to the lab. Apparently the particulates Hodgins found on the crime scene belong to some kind of ancient sword. I need to examine the bones for correlating marks"

"Yeah. Cam asked me to send agents to the Boyfriend's home to look for any indications of another woman in his life."

The partners had pulled away from each other to answer the phones, but the tension was still palpable. With shy smiles on their faces, they kept standing close, staring. Both trying to figure out their situation.

"This is not stopping here, ok? – Booth said almost whispering, grabbing Brennan by the wrist and pulling her towards him again."I don't want you going into that lab, overthinking stuff, regretting.." Brennan's lips were on his preventing him to finish the sentence. She pulled away slightly still, her foreheads touching.

"You know me Booth, I don't do anything without considering all the variables carefully. I know it may have seem irrational for me to kiss you all of the sudden, but that does not mean I have not given it a lot of thought over the last couple of weeks." _Months. Years_ she added on her head.

"Ok Bones, let's go then. I want this case closed so we can discuss this, huh?" They pull apart to gather their things and went towards the door.

Before exiting the apartment, Booth stopped Brennan and kissed her softly on the lips. "We will discuss this later, us… we will discuss us later" she nodded, and with matching grins they were out the door.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

Angela was on the platform when the partners entered the lab. Brennan went straight for her office to grab her lab coat and start working. Booth just stood there looking at his partner, a small smile on his face.

"Excuse me" said a man with black hair, green eyes "Do you work here? I'm looking for Dr. Temperance Brennan"

Booth sized the guy, trying to remember if he knew him from somewhere. "Uhm, she is in her office, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Jake. We were supposed to meet at a restaurant but she never showed. Angela told me I could find her here"

"Jake. Hi sweetie. Yes Ill grab Brennan, just give me a second" Angela came down towards the men "This here is Booth, Brennan's partner"

"Oh, nice to meet you" said the guy offering his hand. Booth shook it, with a firm grip. "Yeah, nice to meet you"

Angela left to grab Brennan and when she entered, she saw her friend standing in the middle of the room staring at her lab coat still on the hanger.

"Sweetie is everything ok? Jake's here. He called me when you didn't show up to the restaurant and since I knew you had to come here I told him to meet you him so you guys could reschedule face to face… Bren are you listening to me?"

"Yeah.. Yeah Ange.. I'm listening… were you able to find more details about the sword that may have killed our victim?" Brennan said, clearing he throat for a second, reaching for her coat.

"Brennan, no. Jake's here"

"Jake?"

"Yes, your date tonight sweetie, remember?" Brennan's eyes opened slightly. "I totally forgot to cancel, oh my god Angela. I feel so bad"

With everything that happened with Booth and the call, Brennan forgot about the date with Angela's friend. She left her office quickly to go and apologize to the man.

The man who was currently speaking to her partner. _Oh no._ "Jake, hello, I am so sorry I did not call earlier to cancel" Brennan's eyes went from Jake to Booth while she was talking, suddenly very anxious to take this man far away as possible from the agent standing next to him.

"Its ok Temperance, maybe we could reschedule? I can see you are pretty busy here" he said pointing to the platform where Wendell was standing with a skull on his hands.

Brennan's eyes went straight to Booth that was standing next to them pretending no to be paying attention to the conversation. She was not good at reading people, but she was good at reading Booth. He was anxious. His jaw was clenched and his hand was fidgeting with the phone on his waist. _Was he jealous?_ She entertained this thought for a second.

"Maybe we could go over there and talk" Brennan said, pointing to the lounge. "I'll be right back Booth. Meanwhile, you can check with Wendell to see if he found something of use for us" She smiled at him and with those last words, she guided Jake up the stairs.


	3. The subtlety in the Pie

_**I should be doing so many things, but this part would just not leave my mind.**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bones nor any characters from that awesome universe, just love having fun with them**

* * *

" _Maybe we could go over there and talk" Brennan said, pointing to the lounge. "I'll be right back Booth. Meanwhile, you can check with Wendell to see if he found something of use for us" with these last words, she guided Jake to the stairs._

Booth liked Wendell, of all the squints, he was the less squint-y one. They played hockey together and in more than one occasion they shared a beer or ten. He always tried to use normal people's words to explain what happened to the victim on the table. It was easier for Booth to follow him, but tonight no following was being done.

Wendell looked up from the remains and noticed Booth looking for something on the lounge. He knew he was rather looking for two _someones_ , including his boss.

"Lost something up there?" Wendell teased his teammate.

"What? No man…" he said clearing his throat "We are here to talk about the victim, tell me your findings"

"Well according to Hodgins the weapon was a sword of some kind right? So, look here in the monitor. Do you see these marks right…. Here? They could be consistent of those of a long bladed weapon. Booth nodded. Lost in thought.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for your guys to find something we can match to this marks, am I right?" Wendell asked, hoping to get some answer from his friend.

"What is taking Bones so long? I don't think letting that clown down easy is so hard, you just use that _it's not me it's you crap_ and puff. The end"

"What makes you so sure Dr. B it's letting the guy down?"

"Just a gut feeling" Booth smirked confidently.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

Angela, having listened to the end of Booth's conversation with Wendell decided to look for Brennan and maybe spy on her conversation with Jake. Booth's gut feelings were famous, but she was sure there was something more going on.

When she silently reached the lounge, she could not find Jake anywhere. Sitting alone with a glass on her hand, was Brennan lost in thought.

"Vodka?" asked Angela, reminding Brennan of a night a few years ago where Booth asked her the same thing. Angela and Booth seemed to share this pure humanity she was sure she would never possess and both of them seemed to love her despite of what she lacked in that sense. That was another thing she always had trouble understanding.

"No" Brennan smiled "Water… on the rocks" Angela could see her friend was smiling, like she was finding amusement on the exchange.

"Where's Jake?" Angela asked looking around for the man

"He's gone"

"Oh, did you guys rescheduled?" Brennan looked up from her glass, suddenly looking contrite.

"Angela, I know Jake is your friend, and I am sorry you and me disagreed about me going out with him. I need you to understand that me sending him away has nothing to do with my inability to socially interact with people on a normal situation" Angela was about to respond but Brennan kept talking "I made a mistake Angela, with Booth. I made a mistake" That shut down Angela's attempt to interrupt the doctor.

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"Anthropologically speaking, love isn't about lovely, giddy emotions but actually, it's seemed as an structure, organized in certain ways to get certain people together and produce certain kinds of relationships and not others" when she realized she was not making any sense, she continued "a dating website, for example, use what people have in common to match possible suitors"

"Yes, but what all of that has got to do with Booth" Angela asked, sure that Brennan was just using her science to prove some crazy (wrong) notion.

"I don't possess those common traits with Booth, or you for that matter"

"Are you hitting on me, Brenn?"

"What? No… oh I get it, you are being humorous" the scientist chuckled.

"Yes sweetie, I was" Angela smiled and shook her head.

"I don't possess some qualities you and Booth seem to possess, but despite that, both of you seem to like me just fine. I find it difficult to understand. That's all. If even websites use common traits to match people, how come both of you like me if we are so different"

"I can assure you Booth does not only _like you_." Brennan smiled shyly, surprising Angela with the blush reaching her cheeks. "And when it comes to me, Bren. I love you sweetie. Just because you sometimes don't know how to show your emotions, it does not mean you don't feel them. I have always known that"

"I'm improving" Brennan said, interrupting "I feel different"

"Because of Booth?"

"I think it was because of Hannah" Angela rolled her eyes at the mention of the journalist's name.

"Hannah is gone, Bren"

"I understand that. But as painful as it was, I learned from watching her relationship with Booth and how they appear to share several common traits but still not coming to a beneficial outcome" Angela was surprised about her friends admission of pain. Every time she tried to make Brennan confess about her feelings she would clam up and claim everything was fine.

"What do you mean you are _improving?"_ Angela asked "Why are you trying to change?"

"I don't feel I need to hide anymore, I don't feel the urge to run _from_ Booth…" Brennan looked up smiling

"Rather you feel the urge to do what?" Angela felt giddy at the prospect of Brennan running _towards_ the agent for a change.

Brennan looked down, and then up trying to explain the feelings that were almost bursting out of her. "I.. I feel strongly that Booth and I, although different in several aspects, could be quite successful if we do enter a relationship with one another" Brennan said calmly, as if stating a fact in one of her journals. "I believe that, when I used to explain what love was, using science and anthropology, I was not considering all the variables to form the logic" Angela was stunned, there were a few times that Brennan was able to surprise the free spirited woman, but this revelation was too much.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Bren? What happened between our disagreement yesterday and today?" Angela was sure something big happened for all of this insight coming from her friend.

"Bones! Where are you? Bones!" Booth started calling for her and even if he was asking where she was, he was coming directly towards them showing Angela the agent was full of it.

"Sorry to interrupt…Oh! Angela" Booth looked surprised to see her here, looking around searching something, or rather, _someone_ else. "Where, where is your friend Bones? Did he leave already?" he asked feigning nonchalance and failing miserably.

"Yes, several minutes ago in fact. Did Wendell find something?" Brennan went on business mode right away.

"He did, we are just waiting to find out if the agents on the field find something resembling a murder weapon"

Angela got comfortable, watching Booth and Brennan talk. No way she was leaving without watching this interaction.

"Oh that's ok. I told Jake to go home, and I did not reschedule our dinner" She said suddenly, waiting for Booth's reaction.

Booth was used to her changing the subject from murder to day-to-day stuff. He smiled and asked. "Oh yeah? You did, huh?"

"Yes, do you think I should have rescheduled?" she asked, feeling confused all of the sudden.

"No, no… if you did not want to go anymore, I think you did the right thing. Did you still wanted to go?"

"No, I did not" Brennan said, feeling she did the right thing for once

"Not rescheduling was the rational thing to do then" Booth said, smiling. Brennan nodded.

"I came looking for you, maybe we could go to the diner and wait for the call there. I'm in the mood for a piece of pie and some coffee"

Angela was amused enough for one evening, and could sense the nervous tension her presence was causing the already tense partners.

"I'm going to go see if Hodgins needs help with anything, guys. Bren, don't think you'll get off the hook that easily. You still have a few things to explain, I _will_ find you later ok?"

Angela got up and turned to Booth. "Bye G-man. Smile. Apparently Brennan is free for dinner tonight." She said smiling, enjoying the look the agent gave her "and if it takes longer for the murder weapon to be found you guys could even have some _pie_ " she was smiling broadly now, not even caring about subtlety.

* * *

 **review pls!**


End file.
